Lying is the most fun
by missCeilidh
Summary: Sasuke came back, but Sakura's long gone. hints of M rated ... er...things, but nothing too graphic. oneshot songfic to Panic @ the Disco's song I don't own it, or Naruto. Enjoy SasuHina SakuNeji


**"Lying Is The Most Fun"**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, Thank you!!**

I came back for you. You said you loved me. You said you'd take care of me. You said you cared. I came back for **you. **But you left with **him.** I hope he was worth it.

Your peach lips on porcelain skin, I hope he was worth it. You live with him now, high society and all that. How are the benefits? The formal affairs and dances to your liking? What about when you get home to that new apartment he bought you? Who are you after you take off the make-up and the diamonds? Underneath all that are you still my Sakura?

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking _

_as you're sliding off your dress? _

Do you lie awake in bed, thinking until the early hours of the morning, like you used to? I can almost imagine you laying there, your hair spread on the pillow; a halo around your head. As if. _  
_

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

I imagine him lying next to you, and nothing sickens me more than the thought of you tracing your fingers along his chest, tangling in his chocolate hair. His white eyes smiling down at you fondly. But however much he may look it, he'll never be another me. _  
_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

So why are you here now? You sit there on his lap as the smoke that permeates the room, floats across the dance floor. He smiles as you stroke his long hair. The sight drives me crazy. You don't even notice me sitting there, watching the entire time. I get up, sliding onto the dance floor, jumping along with everyone else to the pulsing music. Some girl's body is pressed against my own, and I can feel her heartbeat through my shirt. It seems to be pounding in time with the music, like everything else.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her in my arms. I feel safe, despite the music and noise, I feel connected to this anonymous girl. Her arms reach up, tangling in my hair, pulling me even closer. I lower my head to nuzzle her neck. Her hair smells like the ocean. Cool and clean. Blackness swarms my vision as the lights go lower, and the music speeds up. The room is getting hot; her hips are grinding against mine.

So I guess we're back to us,

_oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, _

_where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

She turns, and I catch a glimpse of silver among her tangles of black hair, so similar to my own. She smiles and we dance faster, adrenalin pumping through my veins, our bodies slick with sweat as the temperature keeps rising. We near the edge of the floor to get some air. I see you glaring at me, I smirk and glance at the girl, before pulling her in for a kiss. You look livid. Too bad. I smirk again, and we head back onto the dance floor.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Later that night, after I offered to walk her home, I got my first good view of the silver eyed girl. Hinata Hyuuga gazed back up at me under the street light, as though she had never seen me before, which admittedly, she probably hadn't in the club. I smiled. "So, you want to do this again sometime?" I asked. She nodded "Sure, Sasuke-san." "Sasuke, just Sasuke, Hinata-chan." "Ok then, Sasuke-_kun._" She smirked.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Her lips drag across my cheek, her kisses becoming butterfly soft on my neck, and her breath hot in my ear. "I think I have an idea, Sasuke." "And what would that be, Hina?" "Why don't you walk me _home_ tonight."

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better f  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_

Needless to say, I spent the night.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster


End file.
